1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to writing pads and, more specifically, to a pad of paper retained on a platform unobtrusively held on the leg of a pilot during flight and adapted to compensate for the position of the leg and the angle at which the pilot writes in a seated position thereby allowing the pilot to write legible notes thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous different types of paper pads have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 621,583 to Read; U.S. Pat. No. 1,677,930 to Prosser; U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,766 to Cordone and U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,572 to Swenson all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
As an article of manufacture, a sheet of writing paper having a plurality of distinct horizontal parallel lines thereon. A plurality of indistinct parallel diagonal lines are disposed in crossing relation relative to the distinct lines. The indistinct lines being watermarks and becoming distinct when the sheet is supported to permit light to pass therethrough.
A ledger or similar book provided with an auxiliary leaf. The latter having a column for names in accordance with the pages of the book and a separate balance sheet removably secured to the leaf. The latter being provided with a recess in which the sheet is seated, and shoulders at the sides of the recess within which the sides of the sheet are inclosed.
A book containing classified matter in tabular form and comprising a plurality of superimposed group of leaves each constituted by superimposed leaves in mutual registration. The groups of leaves having all the same width and being echeloned in a direction away from a common support. At least all but the last one of the superimposed leaves of each group of leaves being cut away along an edge thereof, so as to provide a series of reference-bearing tabs extending in succession substantially from end to end of the edge of that group. The tabs extending in terraced form from said edge, so as to form a thumb index which extends from end to end of the edge of successive groups of leaves throughout the book.
A portable writing pad comprising a plurality of assembled superimposed sheets adapted to be written upon in succession with each sheet adapted to produce a body of written material skewed to the edges of the pad. Each of the sheets being of rectangular shape having a pair of elongated side edges extending in spaced parallel relation to one another and also having parallel top and bottom edges extending at right angles to the side edges. Each of the writing sheets in the pad having a plurality of writing lines thereon extending in parallel relation to one another between the side edges, the writing lines each defining an angle of between one degree and nine degrees to the top and bottom edges.
The present invention relates generally to writing pads and, more specifically, to a pad of paper retained on a platform unobtrusively held on the leg of a pilot during flight and adapted to compensate for the position of the leg and the angle at which the pilot writes in a seated position thereby allowing the pilot to write legible notes thereon.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a pilot pad that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pilot pad which is able to provide a writing surface for a pilot which is readily accessible and unobtrusive.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pilot pad which is able to be adjusted to sit at an angle to the leg of the pilot and thus conform with a comfortable writing position for the pilot.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a pilot pad wherein lines printed on each of the sheets of paper forming the pad extend at a diagonal to the sides of the pad whereby the pilot need not contort a writing arm to write legibly within the lines on the pad.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a pilot pad wherein the diagonal writing guide lines extend at an angle of between twenty five to thirty five degrees from the horizontal for either a right handed or left handed pilot, so that the pilot can comfortably take notes while sitting in a cockpit of an aircraft when flying.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a pilot pad including an angularly adjustable knee board strapped to the pilots leg for providing a flat rigid surface on which the pilot can write.
A yet object of the present invention is to provide a pilot pad which is able to reduce crew fatigue and minimize wrist strain caused by conventional arm pads used by pilots and thereby free the arms of the pilot to operate the throttle, flaps, trim inputs and other aircraft operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pilot pad for allowing a pilot to readily take notes, such as writing down air traffic control clearances, radio frequencies, etc. while flying.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a pilot pad which is able to be positioned on a knee of the pilot without disrupting the position of the pilot""s legs required to control the plane as the legs of the pilot are brought together so that the knee""s are about six inches apart for accessing the aircraft""s rudder controls.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a pilot pad including a heading with a visual flight rules/instrument flight rules form with spaces to put in aircraft type, tail number, ATIS, ground tower, approach/departure frequencies, altitude, heading and a squawk number on each sheet of paper.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a pilot pad wherein each sheet also includes a visual flight rules/instrument flight rules heading form printed at the top thereof to be filled in by the pilot.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a pilot pad that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a pilot pad that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
A pad for allowing a user to write comfortably and legibly on a leg is disclosed by the present invention. The pad includes a plurality of sheets adapted to be written upon, each sheet having a plurality of spaced diagonal writing guide lines extending across a width thereof. A base section is provided with a clip connected thereto for selectively retaining the sheets on the base. A latching mechanism releasably secures the base section to a leg of a user allowing notes to be written between the lines on a top sheet while seated with an arm in a comfortable writing position. The plurality of lines on each sheet extend upward from a left side to a right side to accommodate a right hand person or extend downward from a left side of to a right side to accommodate a left handed person. The lines are preferably inclined at an angle of between substantially twenty five to substantially thirty five degrees. A heading is printed near a top edge of each sheet, the heading being a visual flight rules/instrument flight rules form. The base section further includes a base and a knee board connected to the base in an angularly adjustable manner, the clip selectively securing the sheets to the knee board.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.